Rage Quit FreLu
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: With the new guild master Laxus away, what sort of mischief sends Freed over the edge? Some language and sexual references. Photo by Zweenii on DeviantArt


I don't own Fairy Tail. Mishima is the God of that universe. I don't own the pic of chibi Freed either.

Rage Quit – FreLu

It had been a hell of a long day as Laxus made his way back to the guild hall ignoring the regular end of the day hustle and bustle of Magnolia's rush hour. 10 hours spent on a ship going to and from Tenrou Island just so his Gramps could officially hand over the reins of Fairy Tail was not how he'd wanted to spend the day. Laxus paused briefly as his stomach churned at the memory of the rolling seas. He fucking hated ships! And trains! Magi-cycles and magic mobiles could all go to hell too. "Fucking transportation." He gritted his teeth swallowing the threatening bile that started to rise. "Fucking dragon ass slayer cunt sucking side-effect," he mumbled straightening his posture as he took a deep steadying breathe and continued walking.

He'd wanted to just teleport the two of them there and back. It would have taken less than an hour and he knew he had enough magic to do it safely. But no, the old geezer got it in his head that they could use some "bonding time" where he could share his wisdom to the newest generation. That was a loud of shit and Laxus had known it going in. The bastard just wanted an incapacitated audience to listen to all the perverted nonsense he'd gotten up to when he was Laxus' age. Between trying not to vomit and listening to some fucking twisted stories Laxus was done for the day and just hoped the guild hall was still standing.

Walking around the bend the tall blonde sighed. Fairy Tail still stood tall and proud and most importantly _not_ on fire. Things were looking up.

A small crooked smile tugged at his lips. He was home.

Pushing the door open Laxus made his way inside and he was met with the most unexpected sight. What he was seeing just didn't make any sense! In his mild state of shock his body took him to the bar where a very chipper bartender stood happily chatting away with Wendy drying some mugs.

"Mira, why is Freed tied up?" Laxus said forcing to keep his tone even. There, in the center of the guild was Freed sitting in a chair wrapped up tightly in rope like a goddamned mummy. Lucy was draped on his lap holding a glass of whiskey up to his lips so he could take a sip. Her sitting in his lap wasn't new - the pair had been dating for 4 months now. Even her helping him eat or drink was a common occurrence since the rune mage tended to forget to do those things when he got really involved trying to solve whatever problem he'd stumbled upon.

No, what _was_ new and had him honestly confused was the fact that his best friend was tied up and acting like this was just another day at the guild hall.

"Oh he may have gotten a little angry with the lawyer the new Magic Council sent here," she giggled handing over a stein of beer for Fairy Tail's newest Master.

"Wait what?" Laxus' stormy blue eyes bugged. "Why did the council send a lawyer? What the hell happened?" His best friend was obviously not in any distress and while he had a hard time believing Freed of all people had expressed anger that merited being bound in Lucy's magic cancelling rope that was not nearly as weird as how he was acting now. The crazy bastard actually looked happily content unable to move with the busty blond on his lap and if Laxus was honest with himself her really couldn't blame the guy there. Lucy did have a tight little ass.

"The Magic Council sent over a lawyer because there seemed to be an error in the change of Master forms we submitted. They wanted to notify us of the legal ramifications for not following policy on such important paperwork." Mira's cheerful tone and smile did not match the news she'd just shared.

"Ramifications?" he dared asked and Mira just giggled again.

"Oh, just a fine," she said refilling his drink waving an absent hand while she turned to serve someone else.

"How much?" he asked. First day as guild master and he already fucking owed money to the Council? Worst day ever!

"Hmm?" Mira asked distractedly as she continued moving about serving and taking orders.

"How much was the fine Mira?" The migraine he'd had earlier from dealing with his gramps was back in full force and a tick was forming on his brow.

"Oh," she said setting a plate with a huge steak, baked potatoes and steamed veggies down in front of him – it was his go-to dinner order. "Just 10 million jewels." With that the white haired she-demon turned away again to deliver an order to the two people that had caused this entire line of questioning in the first place.

"Ten…million…jewel. Ten million fucking jewels. FUCKING TEN MILLION JEWELS?" Why was no one looking upset? "How the hell did a paperwork error merit a fine of ten million jewels?" Everyone's eyes were on him anyway after his initial outburst so he'd take this opportunities to get some answers. He looked out over the 3 dozen or so members that were currently staring back at him with various emotions Laxus neatly cataloged away. Fear in some, shock in others, a few confusion but the one that stood out the most was the busty blonde actually making eye contact. What the hell could have happened that only one person would look at him?

"Well you see…" Lucy started to explain since everyone else seemed to be afraid to move. Lighting was running along their new Master's skin and they all knew if anyone made one wrong move they'd likely get lit up like a Christmas tree.

Earlier that same day

"Miss, I'm here to see your Guild Master Laxus Dreyer. Please show me to his office."

Mira looked over the bar at and unfamiliar face. He was a short average looking man with ink black hair wearing a nice expertly tailored suit but for the life of her she couldn't understand why he would be here or need to speak with Laxus.

"You just missed the Master! He's going to be out for the day. Would you like to leave a message?" she responded kindly.

"No, this matter is of the utmost importance and if it is not settled by the end of day you all will be looking for a new place to waste your lives away," he sneered looking around the glorified bar. It was 10 o'clock in the morning and there was a woman wearing next to nothing drinking wine by the barrel! Attractive, decidedly, but probably couldn't put two words together to save her life. She was probably just a mage groupie Fairy Tail kept around to keep their actual mages around.

"Sir, I'm sure we can work this out calmly and to everyone's satisfaction." Freed had eyed the man the moment he had entered the guild and just new he meant trouble. His beloved Laxus had seen fit to leave him in charge for the day and he would not disappoint him.

"Mira may I get a refill on my tea and," Freed turned to the shorter man, "is there something you would like?" he offered magnanimously.

"Coffee, black," the lawyer glanced behind the bar briefly, "and in a clean cup." He turned sharply away and settled at an empty table near the wall.

"My apologies Mira. We'll be waiting right over there." He gave the cheerful woman a small smile and slight bow before joining the unpleasant man at the table.

RQ

"That may be correct but it clearly states in Section IV of Municipal Ordinance 493 that business owner transfers must be filed in accordance to the mandates outlined in…" Lucy heard as she entered the guild. It didn't take long for her to find her boyfriend. He seemed to be having an intense discussion with an unfamiliar looking man and she could see the tenseness of his jaw and posture as the two men exchanged law citations and quoted regulatory procedure practices. Making her way up to the bar Lucy thought it safer to ask their resident baby-crazed snoop who the man was before approaching.

"What's going on?" she asked sliding onto a nearby barstool tipping her head toward the debating pair.

Large deep blue eyes settled on her with concern and Lucy was instantly on her guard. It took a lot to stop Mira's unicorn from farting rainbows and by that look the poor thing was stopped up. Leaning in closer Mira spoke softly.

"The Magic Council found some discrepancies in the documents filed to update the Master of record. It apparently caused some issues and now there's a fine of 10 million jewels that if we don't pay in the next 30 days the guild will be ordered to disband. Freed's been speaking with their lawyer for the 4 last hours going back and forth trying to settle things but that man keeps finding loop holes in all his arguments."

Lucy's eyes went wide. Everything had finally settled down after the Alvarez war, now this? She should have expected the Magic Council to try shutting them down again once they'd been re-established but this was a low blow. Almost all the Magic Guilds had taken huge financial hits post the war because of all the rebuilding they needed to do, medical expenses to pay for because of the injuries they received during the war and there was just a serious lack of paying jobs for the mages since a lot of people were struggling to just survive following the war.

Lucy's eyes narrowed on the man. There was something familiar about him…

"Jackass just needs to get laid," Cana drawled out taking the seat right next to Lucy.

"You willing to take one for the team?" Lucy quipped.

Cana's dark purple eyes gazed over her barrel at the man. He wasn't horrible in the looks department but damn if he didn't look uptight. He'd probably keep his socks on the whole time and would finish before she even got heated up. The prospect was not inviting and she couldn't help the look of disgust that marred her face. The man was sweating profusely doing absolutely nothing but sit there and talk. What the hell would he produce if he physically exerted himself? As he wiped his brow with his soaked handkerchief she swore her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Did his hair just shift?"

"Oh my Gods! I fucking knew he looked familiar!" Lucy whisper screamed at her friends. "That's the lawyer I got disbarred right after we got back from Tenrou. He's wearing a hair piece now but that's him. How the hell did he get a job with the Magic Council?"

"Why was he disbarred?" Cana leaned in further draping her arm over her friend.

"He used to work for my father and is the main reason he lost everything. When my father started rebuilding his fortune he started noticing the discrepancies in his books and compiled all of his lawyer's fraudulent activities. Father died before he could take it to the Bar Association so I did for him. That bastard is a clever motherfucker and probably used all the destruction and chaos to clear his record or take on a new name." Lucy seethed. She might not have wanted to live the life her family name and position came with but that didn't mean she wasn't proud to be a Heartfilia and Jude's daughter. No one harmed her family and got away with it.

Plastering on her fake smile she turn to her friends and grabbed the tray.

"I'll bring them their refills Mira, don't worry." With that Lucy strolled over to her boyfriend. Freed shoulders were tense and she could almost taste his frustration. This man he was up against was brilliant, a dirty rotten scoundrel of a snake, but he was brilliant and knew the law better than most.

Hearing someone approach Freed turned and his heart skipped a beat. Verbally sparring with this man had been unpleasant and taxing. For every rule he pointed out the man shot back with some other ordinance that he'd twisted to void out the validity of a perfectly constructed law. He was tired of this man's nonsense but he couldn't just disappoint everyone and give in. That would be the end of Fairy Tail. This was a fight over Fairy Tail's right to exist. Seeing his beautiful angel approaching with a fresh cup of Earl Grey was just what he needed to continue the battle at hand.

"I see you're resorting to bribes with one of your slags. She's got a nice pair of tits I'll give you that but it won't work." The unpleasant man said eyeing Lucy lecherously. The blonde figured the man wouldn't recognize her. People like him never really saw everyone else around them and she was willing to bet he'd not once looked at her face.

Freed's face darkened immediately mind racing on which part of this man he needed set down and correct first.

"There's no two ways about it. This clause here has you nailed to rights so I suggest you pay the fine or close your doors." Turning his attention back to the nice set of tits and ass holding the tray baring his coffee he offered, "If you're looking for a warm bed tonight sweetheart I'll be more than happy to oblige." And that is what broke the delicate hold Freed had had left on his poise, his reason, his manners and his patience.

The room darkened as wisps of dark magic swirled around Freed whipping his long emerald locks around his body lending to his menacing aura. Both of his cerulean eyes now black with glowing violet pupils narrowed on the unpleasant lawyer from the Magic Council. The cries of his guild mates and friends couldn't be heard over the ragging noise of his magic as it built up past its boiling point.

Freed could take a lot of things in stride. He was under no illusions that his best friends were easy to get along with. Laxus had serious anger issues and could be a total ass at times especially to him. Bickslow was almost always crass and never knew when to stop his teasing or jokes. Even Ever could be, quite frankly, a bitch whenever it suited her, and it did a lot. These were who his best friends were and he'd spent many years of his life around all three of them at the same time and never once had they driven him beyond his ability to brush they misbehaviors aside.

This man had spent the entire morning bastardizing the rules of this land, this country, to suit his fancy. Used even underhanded trick to destroy everything he and the guild had fought so hard to protect. The slime's very presence was an insult to the foundations of his own Rune magic and he had held his tongue but no more.

This parasite had questioned his angel's honor. Used crass degrading language in her presence in reference to her person like she was just an object or commodity to be used or traded without feelings. This man had the audacity to solicit his Lucy. _Mine!_ The demon that fed his dark écriture magic rumbled and Freed's rapier was drawn. He could feel the onyx horns growing out of his head, the swelling of his body as his demon form came slowly to the surface. His coat was straining against his increasing bulk and though it was from a special line from Elluris and would be expensive to replace Freed was past the point of caring. The ant now cowering below him was the only thing he could see.

"The law is not your toy to use anyway you please and neither is Lucy!" he ended on a scream bringing his weapon down to eradicate such poisonous filth from his world of law and order (dun dun) for good but then his power was gone in a instant.

Freed stood there in the now silent space, arm still held high ready to strike down his enemy but the overwhelming emotions were gone. His world spun and he dropped his sword as snakelike constrictions pinned his arms to his sides. Looking up he saw her, the end of a rope in her hands that led directly to him looking like an avenging angel and today was judgement day.

"Lucy, I thought we agreed not in the guild anymore." Freed said his cheeks taking on slit hue of pink.

"Freed!" Lucy squeaked jaw dropping slightly. "Just sit down. I'll take care of this guy," Lucy pleaded. She knew she held the trump card so she wasn't worried about facing off with this scoundrel again. She just could not _believe_ Freed had just hinted at their private bed play in the middle of the guild with Mira and Cana both in hearing range. She'd been effectively keeping these women out of their private activities this whole time and all for nothing. Their loks had a physical sensation boring into the back of her head promising a tormenting interrogation in her future.

RQ

"So in the end Freed lost his shit because he was over ruled by a dirty lawyer which you stopped and now we're filing harassment charges against the council?" Laxus was a little astonished but hell, it explained everything including Mira's more than chipper mood. That woman would ride the high from that little morsel of gossip for a week.

"Yep," Lucy smiled resting her head on Freed's shoulder fingers treading through his loose hair.

"Why is he still tied up?" It was a valid point but one that had the couple blushing redder than tomatoes and Mira passing out with heart in her eyes.

"I have not yet fulfilled the measure of my punishment for breaking the rules," Freed said with all the dignity that a man tied up and being sat on could.

Laxus opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it. He didn't need to know. This was Fairy Tail; everyone was crazy and that was excuse enough.

End

This story was written as a prompt from my Soul Sisters (Desna, Sassykitten1701, Musicera and MadSoulessQueen). If you are interested in their renditions to the prompt Rage Quit all the stories are posted under that title by the handle BDSMM. They include, Laxus (trying something new), Gajeel with an Des' OC Vander Pradesh (very yummy ) and Cobra (really funny even if you don't know D&D very well).

Please let me know if you liked! - Blas :D


End file.
